veggietalesfandomcom-20200215-history
Larry Boy
"I am that hero" - Larry Boy's saying Larry Boy, the world-famous superhero and alter ego of Larry The Cucumber, keeps the town of Bumblyburg safe. This plunger headed hero fights crime and saves helpless Veggies with assistance from the Larry-Moble and Alfred, who is played by Archibald Asparagus. Over the years Larry Boy has had graphic changes because of the improved animation. History Larry Boy made his first appearance in Dave and the Giant Pickle. During the film, Larry wasn't feeling special about himself so he created a super hero outfit for himself and dubbed himself "Larry Boy". As he was showing off, Larry Boy got himself stuck on a prop of a building and was stuck until Bob the Tomato came along and his plunger ear gave up its strength. After Larry told Bob his problem, he tells the story of Dave and the Giant Pickle and told Larry that it is ok for him to be "Larry Boy" if he is proud of the way he is. After Bob left, Larry Boy showed off again and got himself stuck on the camera throughout the end credits untill his plunger gave in again. Understanding he can still pretend to be a super hero, Larry Boy made his first super hero film Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space! in 1997 and appeared again in Larry Boy and the Rumor Weed in 1999. Larry Boy appeared on one of the new countertop kitchen segments for Jonah Sing Along Songs and More!, made a few appearances in his cartoon adventures and did not appear again until Larry Boy and the Bad Apple (although was spotted at the end of Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler and appears in the "outtakes" of Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie). Trivia * Larry Boy's vehicle is the Larry-Mobile, which was designed by Big Idea artist, Joseph Holch, to look like himself. It can fly, drill through the ground, and serve as a submarine (LarryBoy's Cartoon Adventures Book series). Revealed in his Chapter Books, it can also be a snow- mobile. * Larry Boy has his own video game for Playstation 2 and Game Boy Advance based off of Larry Boy and the Bad Apple. * Larry Boy's Temptation is chocolate. * Larry Boy's favorite superhero is the Green Lantern; he's super and green. * Larry Boy's greatest fear is popping balloons. Appearances *Dave and the Giant Pickle (1996) *Larry-Boy and the Fib from Outer Space (1997) *VeggieTown (1998) *Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed (1999) *Larryboy: The Cartoon Adventures *Jonah Sing Along Songs and More! (2002) *Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie (2002) *Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler (2006) *LarryBoy and The Bad Apple (2006) *Bob Lends a Helping Hand (2011) *The League of Incredible Vegetables (2012) Gallery Image:LarryBoy_Line_Up.jpg|Concept Art Image:LarryBoy w Perp.jpg Image:LarryBoy w Alfred.jpg Image:Concept pit.jpg Image:Larryboy.jpg|Larry Boy Image:Missing_One.jpg|Larry Boy missing one of his plungers Image:Hurt_but_Happy.jpg|Bruised up Larry Boy Image:Larryboycloseup.jpg Image:LarryBoy.jpg Image:41246P32EGL SS500 .jpg Image:Larry-Boy.jpg|New and improved Larry Boy Image:Larryboy_013.jpg|Larry Boy Video Game Stages Image:LarryBoy2.jpg File:Rumorweed-larry.gif Not Looking too Good.jpg|I'm scared|link=Larry Boy LB vt in the house.png|Larry Boy's new look for VeggieTales in the House. Links http://www.veggietales.com/league/larryboy.html Category:Characters